Once upon a lifetime
by OPUS0987
Summary: Cindy discovers a big secret about her past, something that will haunt her for years. Will she look at her family the same?


This story was created by "Opus" without consent of Disney, and without pursuing a profit of any kind. :D. All characters contained herein are property of Disney Pictures, except for Dr. Gaslin and Mr. Gradder, who are just a product of my imagination. Ah, and also Cindy, who came from the idea of having a B&B daughter sharing their genes. Thanks for the idea to the creators of Abigail and Cassidy. You two became my best friends. Hopefully my daughter and my classes will give me time to show some pics out of the story. Happy reading!

**Once upon ****a lifetime**

_We are celebrating my birthday__. There's thunder……….. There's lightning outside._

_My ears are hurting……… I've never been so scared in my life. I'm a good kid, what have I done to deserve this? Today! Especially today…… I…I always do whatever Mommy and Daddy tell me to do._

_Dang it, I wanted today t__o be special, I was excited 'cause it was a very sunny day yesterday. A great party was prepared, that I'm sure, Molly told me. And now…Now thunder echoes through the walls giving me chills of fear 'cause there is no electricity. The water is hittin' the dock from the bad winds. Its like if something real bad is about to happen and is going to destroy everything we have. The Sea Duck moves from side to side. I hope nothin' happens to it or Daddy would be very sad. He loves it very much._

_I close my eyes __to avoid all negative thoughts and I'm trying to block all those horrible noises just outside our door. It's slamming back and forth like if someone is trying to get in. I tighten my hands, and then….. Then everything begins to feel small to what's in front of me. Eight candles illuminate a cake with my name on it. I can't really see its color, but for sure its strawberry, my favorite, I can smell it. The sound of those voices, four of them, out of tune, but singing the most beautiful song I only hear once a year since I can remember._

_I'm so happy for being a part of this family, and Lucy here, on my arms__. She keeps me company when I'm all alone, Mommy is at work, Daddy doing his deliveries, and Kit at school. I'm going there soon, too; Mom cannot afford any more private teachers._

_The yellow light around us is so cozy and warm, I'm no afraid anymore when I look at their faces._

_Kit tells me to blow out the candles and make a wish. I do, but I wonder why? None of my past wishes came true, ever. He kisses me on the cheek only to make __my crimson color shine like the sun. Molly cheers me up while the smoke comes out invading the room with a beautiful scent of fulfillment. _

_Mommy and Daddy are hugging each other while looking at me with shiny eyes. They're smilin' , and Kit and Molly __begin to tickle me after I open their gifts, a green sweater just like a small version of his old one and my first navigator hat from Molly; its too big for me, it covers all my head!! Dad says that I will grow into it. I just hope it doesn't take me that long. It's been a while since I hear any thunder, and now everything is clear and not scary. I turn to face the window to see that the sun is finally coming out. Its light illuminates everything that was under that creepy darkness, birds start chirping, and I can even hear the frogs coming out and making those funny sounds._

_Clouds begin to disappear__ and finally I can see the wonderful ornaments everywhere around Mom's office, like my sis had told me, they had done it for this special occasion. The party was not getting ruined. My wish came true after all! Balloons and more balloons from all the colors of the rainbow! I take one and breathe its air to start talking like a chipmunk. The laughs from my family are music to my ears when I say: "Good morning"._

_After hugs and gift unwrapping __Wildcat comes out of his boathouse and enters into Higher for Higher, gives me a hug and takes us a picture after giving me his gift._

_He's been out plenty of times. I__'ve miss him, but at least he made it to the party like he promised. He's been going out with Clementine for a couple of years now, and I think he is moving out sooner or later. Clementine, they say, is getting a house and has a steady job. Sometimes I wonder why is it that they can't come live with us so she could play with me too. I'm going to miss him, all of his games and crazy ideas in which I was involved and Molly before me, his stories – I still want to hear that one "Flight of the Snow Duck part two" He is like an uncle to me._

_They say __that they are going to miss him much, but then why are they letting him go?_

"_There is not another mechanic man in the world like he is or a friend to us" Mommy always says. Dad has a special bond with him too, even if he says that he is kind of weird. I don't understand. He seems ok, and I don't see anything wrong with his face._

_I open his gift to find a __round-shaped golden locket. Everyone's staring at me 'cause it is sort of a sad moment for what it represents, a good bye gift. Tears flow out the corner of my eyes as I open it. It is me, back when I was just a few months old. Those memories are cloudy to me, but they seem like from a dream. Mom and Dad are on the picture next to me, on each side. Kit's holding Molly on his arms, she was small back then,' bout my age and they are looking at me in awe. Molly is trying to grab me from behind despite Kit's efforts to hold her back. I'd bet she was just a handful, like me. Hah, hah! Wildcat is not visible, like always, he had taken the photo. This photograph has to be the earliest one I known from me as a cub._

"Is not like I'm going forever, Cindy-cat. I'll come back and visit you'll see. Me and aunt Clementine will, Ok?" We could play fixing the turbo engines again."

"I'd love that, uncle Wildcat!"

Clementine will come and play too, ok? His happy face turns to see everyone else and then hands me a big photograph of him and Clementine with a letter on the back.

_February 18, 1940_

_Dearest Cindy,_

_Sorry I couldn't make it to your party today, but my boss couldn't give me the day off like he promised a few weeks back. You know how Kahn is, so you get the idea._

_I'm looking forward to seeing you soon. Last time you were a lot younge, I hope you remember your aunt. Your Mom has told me that you are a big girl now. Oh, well, I have some boots for you when I see you. I hope they fit on you well. Happy Birthday, Cindy! I'll be there as soon as I can, probably on the weekend. Receive lots of hugs from me, and about those boots. Well, I don't trust our mail service here, so I'm taking those along on the plane._

_Love,_

_Clementine_

_P.S. Cindy girl, do you think you could handle a cousin? Because you have one__ on the way! I just found out last month, but I wanted it to be a surprise. It would be great if you two could play together._

_We'll be moving closer to you soon. We'll be almost neighbors! Wildcat and I have been looking for an apartment or house near Cape Suzette and I'll be looking at some options._

My heart skips a beat from what I just read. Finally, I understand Uncle Wildcat's absences the last few months and hug him.

"Baloo! B….. Baloooo!" A bearess was lying down on the floor, choking, while trying to talk.. "Aww, why…….. Why is it that he's always away when I really need him?!" The grandness of the apartment seemed even bigger as she tried crawling as she could to grab the phone. "I… I nee………." It had been about eight months and days since she got pregnant and the pain was getting worse. Rebecca was expecting her baby in a couple of weeks but this was only a sign of early birth. When Molly was still in her womb, there were pains, but this was a lot worse, there was no doubt.

The doctor had told her to avoid all kinds of exercise, heat, and not to worry about business while on her condition, but she was only the stubbornest person to be alive. He even mentioned a miscarriage, but Rebecca knew in her heart that her baby was going to be a healthy one; those kicks she received from the inside were more than a proof for that, so she was ready to pay the toll. The first kid to share hers and Baloo's genes.

The tears on her eyes were drying out, but then, another outburst of pain, sending her back to the floor.

Kit was on his way to the hospital because of an emergency call they had received earlier, and to which she couldn't attend. He was supposed to be on his way to High-School, but emergencies are that, emergencies, and if the family doctor wanted her to be there, then it had to be important. "Probably the results were ready" he thought "finally Mom decided to find out what sex the baby was; thanks to Baloo, and if everything was normal." Taking a faster pace after leaving the taxi cab "I just hope there's nothing wrong" wondering that if there wasn't anything wrong then it wouldn't be an emergency call to begin with.

There was an arrangement between Kit and Molly- They weren't going to leave their mother alone, ever, so they had different schedules at school. If for any reason any of them arrived late or didn't went at all, they wouldn't have any problems with their teachers, but today this was meant to be broken.

Baloo was making a delivery to New Fedora. They couldn't afford on loosing another customer; their economy was going down like water through ones' hands, and no bank would approve any more loans. They had been on the red list for months; he had no choice even if it meant leaving her wife.

The pain was now in a lesser level, but still, she could hardly move. She felt lonely, feeling a certain pressure on her chest from the sobs. After being a single mother for so long, Kit's adoption, and her marriage made her life almost complete, but for some reason she felt that her life needed something else.

She was about to reach the phone when there was a knock at the door. "Mom……Mommy! Are you ok?" Her daughter yelled while getting inside the apartment and seeing her mother on the floor trying to get up. She flew to her side, her heart beating faster than the drums at Louies' place-- her eyes lost in fear.

For a moment it seemed like time had stopped, nothing could be heard, not even the loud sound of the train that passes close by. Rebecca was soaking in perspiration, as she helped herself up with Molly's help. "It's ok, sweetie" She said between breaths. "It was just another of those crazy episodes"

"Just another one of those episodes!" Molly echoed her discomfort "Mom, take a look at yourself, it looks like you're about to burst, your eyes are blood shut, and I just found you lying on the floor almost unconscious. Where's Kit?" She said turning her face in every direction trying to find him "Ah, please don't tell me he left" anger was visible in Molly's eyes; it was like she wanted to explode.

"He did. Molly honey, please! Don't be mad at your brother, is not his fault." I was called earlier to get some test results, and because I couldn't go, he went to get them. He shouldn't take long.

"But Mom, what about Dad?" Molly grabbed the back of her mothers' head. Concern was visible in her watery eyes.

"Your father isn't here right now. He went to make a delivery to New Fedora. ." Molly winced and placed a paw on her face. "You know we cannot jeopardize the economy of this family by letting opportunities like this go away. We have drop several jobs, and now we are in red numbers, no bank will lend us some to pass the time. We're almost bankrupt! Even my emergency money is gone" Once again her mother's tune was indisputable, the sign that this conversation was to come to an end for her own sake. "Her mother was in total control and she'll always be." She thought "I'm just glad that I'm here, Mom, and that you're ok."

Walking down to her bedroom with her mother next to her, her mind wondered away for a few seconds- thinking about Baloo and Kit. What if they hadn't ever met? Fate was a pretty strange thing to deal with, but for as much as she didn't understand the way of things, she for sure loved how everything was going with her life; It helped by filling the emptiness she felt for over seven years, and soon, a new brother or sister with whom to share it.

_The party is __being quite a tremendous success. The power came back! Yeah! _

_T__here is music and dancing all over the place. Molly and Kit are dancing in a pretty funny way, like wanting me to explode out laughing. They succeed. I fall rocking on the floor like crazy. Mom and Dad tell them to stop. Occasions like this I always end up dropping and breaking something._

"Come on, Cindy, come join us!" Kit yells from the top of his lungs—the music is being too loud. His sincerity is overwhelming. He is always been like this. Whenever he asks you to do something, there is no escape.

"But Kit! I…. I don't know how to. I'd only make a fool of myself!"

"Come on sis, take my place" Molly interrupts after being stumped by our brother. "I think my foot is going to need some ice tonight" she rolls her eyes.

"Oops. Sorry!"

"Don't mention it, is not like I'm going to loose it anyway" She walks out of the spot still with a smile on her face, yet the pain is visible. She is walking with trouble upstairs.

_After a while she is back from __her room and claps to the rhythms. Kit and I are dancing, I have no idea how, but I guess I'm getting the hang of this thing. _"You are a good teacher, big bro, just like with the board".

"Oh no, Big Ears, you are an excellent student."

Hey! Please stop calling me that silly nick name!

Mom, Dad, thanks for having such a wonderful party for me. And you too big brother and Molly." Rebecca chuckles trying to hide his mouth under her paw. "Honey, only the best for my little girl." She waves at Kit and winks.

"Ahh, I forgot! Big Ears, since……"

"Kit!"

"Sorry Cindy! Well, since you love cloud surfing and I'm too big for this……." Kit tells me while still dancing and grabs his old board from a nearby table. "This is something I pass on to you, little sister." He kisses my forehead and walks back while everyone is smiling with me.

"I don't know what to say, Kit. This is…. its amazing!

_I__'m about to break out for a moment, I feel like crying like a three year old, but only tears begin flowing out of my eyes wetting the silver board. I turn and face Kit again, and notice that he has tears of his own. The board is part of his life and giving it away was truly a heartfelt thing to do, like stepping down to give me his place._

"Nah, you don't have to say anything. Just try not to be better than me, ok?"

"I don't know Kit. I'll try not to, but you know me! I'm a very good student. Thanks. Thanks Kit."

Kit struggles for air for my tight hug is too much for him to bear. "Easy there. I also want to see you up there, please, easy Big Ears, I mean Cindy." again that big smile on his face.

"Mom, Dad, can we go and see how Cindy manages with the board?" Interrupts Molly while jumping down like if she was eight years old again.

"That's a good idea, cupcake." Baloo winks at Rebecca "But you know who the boss here is………"

"Baloo! Why are you treating me like some kind of heartless jerk? And I'm your wife and their mother, don't you forget that, fat bear!" She continues after pitching Dad on the arm.

"Ouch! Hey, what was that for?"

"Besides, it must not only be my decision but ours. She's yours too, remember?" a certain negation is visible on Mommy's face.

"Aww, come on Becky. How 'bout if we go before the day is over? All six of us. It'll be fun. She knows what she is doing and she had the best teacher there is."

"Where are we going? Are we going to continue this party somewhere else?" Wildcat interrupted "Oh man, I love long parties. Are we going to Louis?"

"Come on, Wildcat, aren't you listening to what we are saying? I want my little sis to have her first try on the board today. All by herself." Kit sights but understands what was behind from what he had said "Sometimes it makes me wonder what Clementine ever saw in you."

"I don't know, Kit. I guess I can fix her things just fine." Wildcat narrow his eyes "Or maybe I should try harder."

_Everyone, even I__, are rolling our eyes to that comment. He might not be so smart, but Clementine just saw into his warm heart and that's what counts. _

"You will get to see me uncle Wildcat, you will get to see me!" I'm strutting towards him. "Would you take me a picture?"

"Of course, Cindy cat. Can I ride the board with you?"

Come on, Wildcat. You perfectly know you can't. You're too big!." Kit interrupts again laughing.

"Ok, ok. We're going after you change out of those clothes and put up something else. Don't forget some goggles, sweetie!

"Thanks Mom!"

_I've never been so happy__. This is going to be the ride of my life. I'll finally ride the board all by myself. Mom and Dad are talking to Kit whether is safe for me to do it, and if I'm adept for cloud surfing on my own. I feel like my opportunity is flying away, but they nod in agreement._

_Walking upstairs I notice that it is a pretty nice day after all, they shouldn't worry, not a cloud in the sky, and the sun shining its golden radiance over my face makes me just walk faster of joy. I open my room to find another gift, a big box this time. Ripping it open out of curiosity I find a uniform, a scarlet-colored one with yellow and red lines. _

"Wow!" My face lights up from the bright colors of the fabric. "So, this was all planned from the beginning."

_I'm changing here, in my room, like there is no tomorrow. No time to go to the restroom and shower. Finally, I have it on, and jump down stairs trying not to hurt my ankle._

_There they are looking at me, saying how cute I look on my new clothes. _"Whose gift is this from? It's great!"

"That's everyone's, sweetheart" Mom raises her hand pointing everyone on the room.

As you may already have guessed, it was all planned, but we never thought you were going to use it just now. I have to hand it to your brother, he sure knows what you like, and you look so beautiful in it."

"Aww, Mom thanks. Thanks a lot everyone, every moment I stop to think that this is the best of my life something else comes out. I guess I'd better stop saying that until the day's over, right?"

_I'm hearing everyone chuckling but walking towards the sea duck _

"Come on, Cindy. I'm going to give you some last pointers about that board, and these are going to be the last ones, ok? You are on your own after this, so you better pay attention."

_Kit runs to the cargo hold and I follow__. I listen to everything he is telling me while we wait for everyone else, 'cause mom always tends to forget something or probably 'cause of some money making idea._

_After a few good thousand feet I'm getting ready to open the hatch. I look behind me and they are waving at me, then__ without waiting an instant I'm in mid air with nothing but a rope and a board no longer than a few feet wide holding me back in mid air. I feel free, no worries, no troubles in the word. I let go of one arm from the rope and begin to swing from side to side. This is amazing, adrenaline flows through my veins as the winds hits my face and whole body. My fur feels funny. I almost want to let go, I'm flying! These are moments that you feel more happy to be alive than any other. Finally, I know why Kit is so full of energy. This is just amazing!_

_Mommy__ looks worry, but I give her my thumbs up that I'm ok, and Daddy is taping her shoulder to comfort her. _"Mom, why do you have to be such a party pooper?" Are my thoughts.

_I let myself going with the flow. Cape Suzette, It looks so beautiful from way up here. There, on the right__, is Kahn's tower, getting as high as the clouds themselves and disappearing into them, and to my left, the harbor. I can see Higher for Higher from here, and in front of me, in the horizon, I see the cliffs, natural protection to our city. Has nature ever been so smart? I've never been during a major attack, all that's in the past, but Dad and Kit have told me about it, even Molly when she was around my age was involved. I truly wish I had the chance to share one adventure with them, but pirates had been out of sight for years. No clue of Don Karnage and his minions._

Mom, you shouldn't get out of bed just to try cooking something for me! I'm old enough to do it on my own, and you are in no condition." Molly was trying to tell her mother to stop being so stubborn for once in a lifetime.

"Molly Elizabeth Cunningham, stop treating me like if I was your grand ma'!" Rebecca burst in again irritated, but slowly showing in her face that her daughter was right. Rebecca lowered her face in admittance; and started to turn a crimson color

"I'm not treating you as anything, Mom, but come on, stop acting foolish for your own sake. For the baby's sake.

Her daughter was growing into a responsible young lady. She couldn't argue with the truth, specially coming from her daughter. Three years ago she was still playing on Kits shoulders, and now she was capable of helping around the business without any supervision. Mrs. Cunningham was proud, and that made her expel her feelings. "Molly, I'm so… so proud of you. You are such a competitive young girl. I'm sorry for my stupidity, I really am, cupcake. Now, come over here!"

All anger and nervousness had dissipated from Molly's face when they both were cheek to cheek; Mother and daughter were just one.

"When is the baby due, mom?" Molly snapped out of the embrace

"I don't know, sweetie, probably by the end of the month. I think I should take it easy and wait for whatever news Kit has when he comes back. My womb being this big is not normal. Or maybe I'm having twins like the doctor predicted. That's why I'm at terrible risk, he said."

Baloo was flying like a rocket to New Fedora. The super speed engines Wildcat had installed were working just fine, but he couldn't go with them for more than twenty minutes of they were risk of getting burned. He couldn't stand but worry about Becky back home and her more frequent pains. The responsibility was more than enough reason for the deliveries not only being on time but even earlier. Higher for Higher was becoming one of the most efficient, even with its lack of activity in the last two months. It was as fast as Kahn industries and for almost half the price. Kahn had his entire desk scratched for times like this. He would have never imagined that such a small company was making him lose a few pennies. The way he saw it, since his company was worth billions of dollars.

It was easy landing on New Fedora despite the fog. This was the place were Kit had spent some of his early years as a drifter; surviving, eating from the dumpsters or from what he stole from day to day. Those stories he didn't quite knew from Kit but imagined made Baloo feel sick, and the stories he known were like pieces of glass incrusted into his head, even with the headache he went directly to the office at Fedora's airport. It was a very small airport. There was an old short brown bear at the desk with some glasses that looked like nothing else but two magnifiers put together.

"Hi, Mr. Gradder, I'm here with Higher for Higher from Cape Suzette. I'm supposed to deliver twenty crates. Where should I unload them, sir?"

"Young man, my hearing is not so good, but I didn't order any pizzas. We have our own dining facilities here. I'm sorry.

Baloo was so irritated when hearing this. After a long journey to make some money, leaving her wife and kids alone, and now this old man couldn't hear a word he was saying.

He raised his voice and talked into his ear "I said that I have a delivery from Cape Suzette" Baloo was slow and almost separated the words in syllables. "Who should receive the crates, and who is going to take care of the bill?"

"Ah, I see. Ok, follow me." The old bear grabbed his cane and started walking out the office; finally he stopped. "As you can see I cannot carry heavy stuff, and those creates look heavy"

"Yeah, tell me about it" Baloo murmured.

"I'd really appreciate if you can take those to warehouse F-15"

Baloo winced by hearing this "Why me?" he thought

"There is another thing, young man. They are not in order, but I think is that way (pointing into one direction), or wait a minute. I think is this way." There was nothing but a mess and old-about-to-be- falling-apart warehouses everywhere Baloo could see. Oh, forget it" he said between chuckles and coughs "It's been a long time since we received anything." For a moment Baloo thought that this was going to take longer than the very flight itself. It all seemed like a ghost airport, and there was no where for him to have at least a drink while doing his job. There were just weeds as big as corn plantations around every warehouse, some of them covering the entrances and the numbers. It was horrible.

Baloo started walking away from Mr Gradder. "Aww, why me? For all the times in the world why now?!" he yelled in his mind knowing that the beggar man would hear his yelling. But it had to be done. Anything for money and the people trusting him back home gave him the strength to begin - Strength from responsibility and love.

He went back to the sea duck and grabbed the machete from underneath the toolbox, got out as fast as he could and started looking for F-15. This was just a nightmare the numbers were hardly visible and it was starting to get dark; for some reason the beggar bear was no where to be found. It was like he had disappeared in thin air. After a few minutes when the sun was lost in the sky there was a full moon illuminating the airport, it was weird for there was just a little slit from it a day before. He didn't care; he wanted to find the stupid number. Finally after like an hour he had found it, with nothing but the light of the moon. The paint from the numbers was better visible with moonlight than sunlight, a pretty uncanny thing to be true.

He was tired physically and emotionally, all he wanted was to go back, but that meant putting his life in danger, so he decided to sleep over night. Unable to communicate to Higher for Higher there was nothing else to be done.

The next day after the sun had risen, and the light crossed his eyes, he woke up to find a bag of money on the airport's desk and a note. Mr. Gradder was gone which was odd, but at least there was some extra money in that bag than what the deal was originally for.

Baloo didn't care about thanking the old bear and he was not going to wait for him. The urge of leaving to Cape Suzette was so strong so he took the money bag and flew back home disappearing on the horizon.

Dr Gaslin, please report to room 105. Dr Goslin please report to room 105 was what could be heard on the speakers. Kit had arrived a few minutes ago to Cape Suzette Memorial and was anxiously waiting for him to show up. The place was grand, magnificent. Those facilities he spent his childhood in when young were trash compare to this. He thought that his mom was blessed, that he was blessed for being a part of her now, but no matter how nice it was, he didn't wanted to spent any more than needed in the hospital, and prayed for not getting sick.

A light reddish fox came in front of him, and addressed Kit. "Hi young man, you should be Mrs. Cunningham's son. You sure look like her!"

"Oh, hi Doctor Gaslin. No, Mrs. Cunningham is not my real mother" a sad expression on his face "My real mother died when I was very young. Mrs. Cunningham is my adoptive mother"

"Sorry to hear that, son, but let me tell that you were a very lucky kid by ending up with such a responsible woman. Ok, now with what we have to show you. Follow me!" The doctor pointed into a long corridor. Kit followed him and they entered into a room full of ultrasound images all over the wall.

"These are some test results on your mother, err, adoptive mother. You see this Kit? These two are your coming brother and sister."

Kit's eyes grew as big as those from an owl. He was frozen emotionless on his tracks but only on the surface. There were a lot of emotions on his mind about to come out. Tears began flowing out his eyes. He walked forward and touched those pictures on the light wall closing his eyes avoiding tears as much as he could. He was just adopted four years ago and now the feeling that his Papa bear and her adoptive Mother were going to have twins was the best that could ever happen.

"There's something I need to give you, Kit" The Doctor grabbed a prescription slip from the desk. "Your mother has to take one of these pills once every twelve hours. There is a problem with the twins, nothing too serious, but nothing to let go uncontrolled neither.

See this here?"

"Yes Doc"

"I don't know what it is, it maybe related to those pains she is having, it might be a tumor of some sort, but I won't be certain until I operate on her. Your brother and sister won't be born normally, Kit. I will have to perform a cesarean, but for the time being tell her that she must take her medication, and like if I know your mom, she is going to argue about not to."

"That's for sure, Doc. She is always like that with everything."

"I see. Well, these are very important, so buy them as soon as you can, and tell your mother that if she wants her children healthy, she will do as this note says. But, do not tell her about what we talk about here, especially not that tumor. It will only worsen things.

End of part 1

15


End file.
